lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Dex and Keefe
* Keefex/Deefe is the romantic/friendship pairing of Keefe Sencen and Dex Dizznee. In a way, most understand that these two could be a couple. They interact many times throughout the series, have a mutual bond, and enjoy each other's company. Other Names * Keefex '('Keef/e & D'/ex') * Deefe (D/'''ex & K/eefe') Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities * Keefe agrees that making Dex blush is fun, though making Sophie blush is more fun. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile * Keefe says that Dex being a Technopath is ''awesome and asks why it's a secret. Dex blushes in response. * Dex describes his technopathy and Keefe says "'that is the coolest thing I've ever heard - and dude, we need to team up.'" When he hears this, Dex's face turns tomato red and he grins from ear to ear. * Keefe says that it "'could be handy having a Technopath around.'" Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze * Keefe urges Dex to go public with his ability. * Keefe says that him and Dex "have to team up". * Keefe says that "'Dex is right'", and "earns himself a huge grin from Dex." Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen *While going to the Black Swan hideout they are nominated to share a Lufterator. *They have "a very difficult time figuring out how to sit on their eckodon" (pg. 61), and after "several hilarious attempts, they settle for Keefe facing backward with his arms wrapped around Dex, and Dex reaching around Keefe to hug the eckodon's neck." *Fitz calls them cute. * Dex and Keefe team up to prank Fitz. * When Della pulls Fitz and Biana into a hug and Keefe shows sadness over this, Dex makes him feel better. * Keefe gives them a team name, "Keefex," and Dex suggests the name "Deefe." Keefe says Deefe is lame. * Later on, when Keefe leaves to join Neverseen, it is shown that Dex is sad to not have Keefe there. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar * Dex admits to missing Keefe when Sophie brings him up. * When Keefe is told that the Neverseen kidnapped and tortured someone, he is very worried that it was Dex. He is the first person he mentions out of everyone, saying, "Was it Dex? Please tell me it wasn't Dex." Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall * At some point, the two met up. This is shown when Keefe pulls out a pin given to him by Dex. * When Dex says he might fall over, Keefe calls him 'Dexy' before wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him standing. * Keefe asks Dex about his growth spurt, noting it before anyone else seems to. This causes Dex to shrug and blush. * Once Sophie grabs a hold of Dex's hand, his knees buckle. This makes Keefe give a joke about how she's always knocking guys off their feet as he holds Dex up. * After Keefe lowers Dex down onto the chair, Dex slumps over, almost fainting. Keefe asks if he is okay after he catches the cache's that fell out of Dex's hand. * After Sophie and Dex have their infamous kiss and Keefe gets Sophie to tell him what happened, he makes sure Dex is okay. Category:Pairings